Wieczór sylwestrowy
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Oneshot. Booth nie może pozwolić, aby Bones spędziła sylwestra samotnie. Co z tego wyniknie?


Hey! No więc, to mój pierwszy fick o serialu "Kości". Mam pewne obawy, że może być OOC.

Ale mimo to, będe wdzięczna za wszystkie review.

PS. Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana.

Discmaimer: I do not own "Bones".

"Wieczór sylwestrowy"

Ostatnia noc tego roku była wyjątkowo mglista i zimna w DC, lecz mimo to Booth stał na dworze od dobrych 15 minut, i padający śnieg zdążył przysypać mu buty. Stał tak, wpatrzony w oświetlone okno na piętrze zastanawiając się co zrobić. Doskonale wiedział, że ona tam jest, że siedzi sama. Ale z drugiej strony, może ona jednak nie siedzi tam sama, może siedzi tam z jakimś doktorkiem i debatują o kościach? Przeszło mu przez myśl. Ale co jeśli ona jednak jest tam sama, przecież nie może jej tak zostawić, pomyślał Booth i zdecydowanie ruszył w kierunku budynku Bones. Szybko pokonał schody i zapukał do drzwi. Przynajmniej upewni się czy jest sama. Jeśli jest, dotrzyma jej towarzystwa, a jeśli nie? Jeśli nie to po prostu, życzy jej szczęśliwego nowego roku i się ulotni.

Odgłos otwieranych drzwi, przerwał jego rozmyślania. Drzwi otworzyła Bones ubrana jedynie w czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach i szorty. Stojąca boso na podłodze.

"Booth? Co ty tutaj robisz? Myślalam, że jesteś na przyjęciu u Sweetsa." zapytała zdziwiona Brennan.

"Byłem. Ale było okropnie nudno. A poza tym uważam, że nie powinnaś siedzieć sama w taką noc jak dzisiejsza." odpowiedzial Booth.

"W jaką noc?" zapytała zdziwiona Brennan.

"No w sylwestra." odpowiedział Booth "Chyba pamiętasz, że dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień roku, co Bones?"

"A tak, sylwester." wyraźnie było widać, że zapomniała "Ale dobrze wiesz, że ja nie obchodzę takich dni. Nie widzę, żadnego powodu, aby świętować koniec kolejnego obrotu ziemi wokół słońca." szybko zreflektowała się Brennan, jednocześnie usuwając się na bok, robiąc miejsce Bootho'wi, aby mogł wejść do środka.

"No tak... zapomniałem" powiedzial Booth "a więc może to ja nie chcę spędzić go bez Ciebie" wyrwało mu się nie chcący. Bones spojrzala na niego zdziwiona, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Booth już wyjaśniał "No wiesz, mam na myśli, to że jesteśmy partnerami, przyjaciółmi i w ogóle. No i ostatnio mało się widywaliśmy, i, no wiesz, pomyślalem, że może spędzimy trochę czasu razem. No wiesz, pogadam, pośmiejemy się..." powiedział Seeley zmieszany.

"Tak, przyjaciółmi" powiedziała cicho Bones. "Jasne, możemy pogadać. Chcesz coś do picia?"

"Poproszę, coś ciepłego. Na dworze jest okropnie zimno." powiedział Booth ściągając rękawiczki i skórzaną kurtkę, i siadając na kanapie.

"Mam gorącą czekoladę, może być?" zapytała Brennan.

"Jasne"

Po chwili Bones wróciła z dwoma parującymi kubkami, podala jeden do Bootha i sama usiadła na przeciwnym krańcu kanapy. Seeley wziął łyk z kubka, po całym ciele rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Starał się skupić swoją uwagę na czekoladzie, jednak co chwilę jego wzrok wędrował na długie nogi Brennan, które teraz były widoczne w całej swojej okazałości.

"Dobrze się bawileś z Parkerem" zapytała Bones biorąc łyk czekolady. Wiedziała, że Parker wrócił dzień po świetach i miał spędzić parę dni u Bootha.

"Huh?" Booth z całych sil starał się przypomnieć jakie pytanie zadała mu Brennan. Jej nogi strasznie go rozpraszały.

"Pytałam, czy dobrze bawiłeś się z Parkerem." powtórzyla.

"Świetnie." powiedział Booth, starając się nie roześmiać. Bones miała wąsy z czekolady.

"Co Cię tak śmieszy?" zapytała widząc, że jej partner próbuje zdusić wybuch śmiechu.

"Nie, nic, tylko..." zamiast dokończyć, Booth sięgnął ręką i delikatnie wytarł czekoladę z twarzy Bones. Jednak nie zabrał ręki, zaczał delikatnie głaskać jej policzek. Chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy...

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM  
Niespodziewany hałas uniemożliwił mu to. Bones lekko podskoczyła, Booth natychmiast zerwał się z kanapy i jednym dużym krokiem znalazł się przy oknie. "To tylko fajerwerki." powiedział otwierając drzwi prowadzące na balkon. "Bones, chodź" wyszedł na zaśnieżony balkon.

Brennan podeszła do drzwi i stanęła w progu.

"No chodź," powtórzył Booth łapiąc ją za rękę.

"Postoję tutaj. Pada śnieg a ja jestem w piżamie." szybko zaprotestowala.

"Tylko na chwilę." powiedział Booth.

"Nie, jestem na boso. Przeziębię sie." powiedziała Brennan, doskonale wiedząc, że to żadna wymówka. W końcu mogła założyć buty.

"Kto by pomyślał. Dr. Temprance Brennan boi się zaziębić" drażnił się Booth. Podszedł do niej, złapał na ręce i wyszedł na balkon. "Booth, przestań. Postaw mnie natychmiast" krzyknęła Bones, jednak wbrew sobie, pod wpływem zimnego powietrza przytuliła się do Bootha.

"Jesteś pewna, że mam Cię postawić?" zapytał przebiegle Booth.

"Tak, jestem tego pewna" odpowiedziała mu, lecz jej głos, nie był już tak pewny.

"Załatwione" Seeley postawił ją w pozycji pionowej, lecz gdy tylko jedna noga dotknęła śniegu, natychmiast ją zabrała, pozostając na rękach Bootha.

"Co jest? Przecież chciałaś, żebym Cię postawił?" dalej się z nią droczył.

"Chciałam, ale nie na śniegu."

"Tak, ale ja się nie wybieram do środka" powiedział Booth, i wykorzystując okazję, postawił ją na swoich butach, a rękami objął w talii. Teraz znajdowali się bardzo blisko siebie. Bardziej niż powinni...

Booth spojrzał w jej błękitne oczy "Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku", powiedział i pochylił się nieznacznie do przodu. Delikatnie pocałowal ją w usta. Nie wiedział czy zrobił to pod wpływem chwili, czy też bliskości. A może jedno i drugie. Ale odważył się, zrobił to! Pocałował Bones.

Brennan w pierwszej chwili była zaskoczona, ale szybko się zreflektowała i odwzajemniła pocałunek, ktory z każdą chwilą stawal się namiętniejszy. Oboje zapomnieli już o fajerwerkach i o padającym śniegu. Zapomnieli o wyznaczonej przez Bootha lini, której mieli nie przekraczać. Teraz liczyli się tylko oni, i tylko ta chwila. Nie ważne co będzie jutro, za miesiąc, za rok. Liczy się tylko tu i teraz.


End file.
